moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mauviette
Mauviette is a member of the Undercity Nexus. She is a Forsaken Field Medic in-training. Description Mauviette is usually seen in blood-red field plate, which hides away most details of her appearance. One might not be able to tell she's a woman right off-the-bat, due to the fact that she doesn't have a pronounced female figure. In life, she may have been well-toned and fairly muscular, but that has deteriorated in death. The facial-plate she wears doesn't cover the upper half of her head; the part of her face that can be seen, reveals a gaunt visage, pale and dotted with vague freckles. Her ears and nose are intact, darkened slightly by decay. Her eyes are both pupiless witchlight, ringed by dark flesh. Mauviette's hair is kept very short, and is a very dark brown in color- almost black. Her gauntlets end just before her fingertips, revealing further deterioration at her digits. However, it is quite obvious that the tips of the armor's glove were manually removed- possibly for good reason. Specifically, the flesh from the fingertip beneath seems to have been stripped away along with the meat, and the bone, now revealed, has been sharpened into small points. Beneath her armor- only to be noted in scenes in which she isn't wearing her field plate- she is not at all intact as she seems. The black chainmail that covers her beneath her armor hides the multiple, ugly suture lines in various patterns. A particularly nasty few lay at her gut at neck- the former having obviously emptied out her small and large intestines, and the latter being an almost complete and irregular decaption. Decay has already settled at these locations, but the sutures that hold them together still hold strong. The true horror lies beneath her faceguard; a ragged line of removed flesh stretches across her face, revealing most of her teeth, some facial muscle, and a black tongue. The damage is somewhat symmetrical, so one may guess that it was modified by-hand.. or, at least, after the damage was done, it was modified to be symmetrical. Mauviette smells vaguely of metal and dirt, but mostly of foul decomposition. Her voice is monotonous at most points, unless otherwise noted in roleplay. Background Anton Sinclaire had once been a soldier in war- and after a crippling injury to his thigh, ended up in the infirmary for an extended duration. It was here where he met a peaceful nurse- Emma North. She had been risen in a spiritual manner, and had taken up volunteering hospice to those dying. Though Anton was not dying, she came to speak to him constantly, and their contact never ceased even when he was released. They had fallen in love, and would be married in spring. They decided, however, that if they would be together, they would do so apart from violence. The injury sustained by Anton in the First War would keep him from being enlisted, so he had no issue with agreeing to a peaceful life. Anton and Emma Sinclaire settled in Grand Hamlet in Southern Elwynn Forest, where they had one daughter- Mauviette. They thought they had evaded the horrors of war and made for a safe family, but soon after the Third War, darkness corrupted their home, and their lives changed drastically. Emma, a devout follower of the light, was in the midst of the wakening of the dead at what is now known as Raven Hill. She had been leading a family in prayer when the corpse had leapt to life. She did not survive, and when Anton heard of this, he pushed into a protective nature over his young daughter. Unfortunately, with rampant attacks of the mindless undead, the threat of vicious worgen howling in the night, the vow Emma and Anton had made needed to be broken, and the veteran took up arms along others in the night watch, hoping to keep his home and daughter safe. But Mauviette, impressionable, saw the transformation in her father and wished to help as well. Dismayed by her desires and aspirations to become a soldier like him, he sought to bury her with a scholarly route, and tried to keep her far from the violence of battle. He went so far as to contact an old friend- a dwarven priest by the name of Elga Featherfall- to take her from what had become known as Darkshire, and to teach her a more peaceful way. Mauviette was taken to Elga's home near Loch Modan, where she began a rather boring regiment of life and study. Unfortunately, peace would not be possible for long, and the student, after only a year had passed, was given another warden. Elga was called to the war in Northrend, and the dwarf, meaning well, left her charge to a friend of her own, a young human named Lyle Windsor. Lyle had been one of the priest's other students, but he had also been enlisted as a protectorate of the Alliance. A soldier and training paladin, he was often called to perform patrols near undead-infested areas. He welcomed Mauviette into his home, located in the mountains, and though he was gone for days and weeks at a time, she was safe. Unlike Elga, Lyle had no issue with allowing Mauviette to train, and even assisted her. She would be able to better protect herself in case trouble rose- that was how Lyle saw it. Even as he progressively mastered his place as a paladin, he sought to strengthen her- often allowing her to patrol the areas surrounding their hidden home. She could fit into his armor, as they were about the same size and height. And as the years trickled, she was more than a charge to him, and they began to fall in love. It would all change, however, as things were prone to do. Lyle had gotten word that his sister was ill, yet was meant to depart to patrol the Arathi Highlands. Mauviette took the chance to step up, and offered that she perform his patrol for him. It was only meant to last the day, and she was confident. Though Lyle hesitated, he agreed. As he had many times before, he helped her into his armor, and they parted. Mauviette had developed into a powerful warrior by this point. She knew, should trouble arise, she could defend herself. She could easily fool Lyle's partner, as well- a simple pretended cough, and the fellow soldier- a man named David- did not bother asking why 'he' was silent on his patrol. With no incident for the entire day, they sought a wrap-up by patrolling the ruins of Stromgarde. It was here that they encountered three Forsaken- a warlock, a marksman, and a warrior. Battle ensued, and though David fell easily, the one wearing Lyle's armor powered through with unrelenting stamina. But she was no match for three seasoned soldiers of the Undercity; a critical blow by sword sent Lyle's helmet flying, leaving a grievous wound in Mauviette's neck. Revealed, she continued to fight for moments more, before she met her end. But because of her spirited fight, and the trouble she had caused.. she was taken. When word got out of the incident, Lyle was disgraced- but he cared not. Mauviette was missing, and his guilt was overpowering. All that was found of her was a blood-splattered helm- Lyle's own- and he grieved. Though he searched the area, and even dared to travel close to enemy territory to look for signs of a cannibalized corpse- he could find nothing. Lyle, not at all hesitantly, sought to travel to Darkshire. There, he met Anton, and explained the situation. Anton was, of course, furious. There were blows exchanged, but ultimately, they agreed to search the highlands together.. but gave up, knowing well enough that it was a lost cause. Anton, in his grief, demanded Lyle vow to stay and help him defend the ailed town of Darkshire- and honorably, Lyle did indeed follow through with the vow. Meanwhile, Mauviette's body had been kept, preserved and somewhat 'repaired' by one of the bodysnatchers- the cruel and tainted warrior known as Executor Desrind Monroe. With terrible delight, he brought Mauviette to Deathknell and had her risen as one the undead. At first, there was anger- she attempted to attack him- but soon, it fell into horror and shock, as she realized her situation. After vowing to destroy him for what he'd done, he left her alone at Deathknell. Now, Mauviette must cope with this new turn of events.. hopefully with the same strength as she bore in life. Recent Events *While trying to reach out to her father for help and comfort in her situation, Desrind intercepted Mauviette efforts and attempted to warn her that she would only be putting herself at risk. She ignored him and continued in her task, surprising her father and lover both- and was immediately attacked in an effort to put her out of her misery. Desrind conveniently arrived in time to save her, and after slaying Anton, aided Mauviette in escaping. Lyle has vowed to destroy the both of them, and Mauviette no longer wishes to destroy Desrind. *Mauviette was called out to the March on the Highlands campaign, in order to help the Undercity Nexus- along with multiple other groups- defend Arathi from invading Alliance armies. There, she aided in battle in the fight for lumber at the Witherbark village, and in escorting a plague carrier, but was loudly contested afterwards by Desrind Monroe for not killing her foes- she had only incapicated them, in both battles. Desrind demanded she kill someone at next light of battle, lest she be labeled for treason.. at which point she knew she no longer had a choice. While Horde forces were chasing down a fleeing Alliance convoy, she desperately tried to slay a champion of the Light- knowing damn well Desrind had his eyes on her. The champion and Mauviette were toe-to-toe, but the latter eventually fell, taken down by a searing assault. The campaign was won, and Mauviette recovered enough to depart. *Mauviette has traded the deed to her family home- as well as given up her name- in exchange for the Undercity Nexus' lost relic, Martyrdom. Because of the severity of this trade, she had to take care of collateral- a goblin child by the name of Ozrik- while Gigi Bladebane fetched the true sword. During the ordeal, it was revealed to her that Desrind Monroe- once tormentor and threat- saw her as a surrogate daughter. This has changed their relationship immensely, and has left Mauviette dependant upon him. *During a raid on human and dwarven towns- a mission that had every intention of merely collecting the corpses of the dead- Mauviette at last made her first kill against a guard that had tried to stop their progress. The deed opened up a whole new bag of worms, releasing the realization within Mauviette of her situation entirely. After Executor Desrind Monroe proclaimed her a true Forsaken, she asked him to train her as he was trained. *Mauviette was at last called to train not long after the previous exchange; during the training, Desrind posted her to a trial against horrific creatures in the icy north. Deep in a cave, she fought, waterlogged, in a black pool, against undead horrors. Though she survived, triumphant, she barely made it out of there intact- and was then left alone. She managed her way to a nearby orc outpost, at which point she sent post to Serata, a priestess of the Forgotten Shadow, asking for her aid. Serata arrived without a couple of days and assisted the mending of the soldier; the exchange ended with Mauviette receiving a tome on the Cult of Forgotten Shadow's ways and lessons. Personality Mauviette's emotions aren't usually worn on her sleeve. In fact, most of the time, it may be difficult to tell just what she's feeling. Through certain traumatizing situations, she's mentally withdrawn in on herself, and though she may reach out in conversation, still doesn't quite seem to be able to easily get past her own personal barrier. Certain circumstances may bring her out of this stonefaced shell easier than others. Since undeath, she's fallen into the usual Forsaken depression, which may show more around the living. Category:Forsaken Category:Undead Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Medics Category:Characters